paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Nokkuauto "Iron Chin" Clinch
Clinch was born and raised in a small village residing in the North Blue. Living in a poorer village, Clinch had to fight his whole life just to survive, both physically and mentally. As a child, Clinch was always getting into skirmishes with others in and around the village, always seeming to best anyone that came in his way. He was always alone, he couldn’t rely on anyone since his parents worked most of the time and he rarely say them. One day while walking around on the streets, a group of kids ganged up on Clinch. Standing his ground the young Clinch was able to take a few of them down with him before he was defeated. He lied there on the ground with nothing. He’s name, reputation, it all seemed to be over until a young man approached Clinch as he was defenseless on the ground. The man ran a boxing gym and he saw real potential in Clinch. Clinch knew this was the best opportunity for him and he never wanted to feel defeated again, Clinch accepted the mans offer and joined his gym. By the time he was fifteen, Clinch lived and breathed boxing. With rigorous training every day he was able to tally a record of 13-0; fighting boxer much older and with much more experience than himself. Dubbed for having an “Iron Chin” by the way he could take hits and stay on his feet, he was quickly making his way up the boxing ladder at a young age. At the age of 19, he was known as one of the best boxer in the North Blue and one day he got his shot to prove it. With a record of 29-0, he got a chance to fight with the undisputed boxing champion of the North Blue, Klep Rider. Feared by most in the boxing scene, with a record of 34-0 all of them coming from knock outs. This was the first time that Clinch got the chance to show the world he was a fighter not to be messed with, it was his chance to make it big for himself. He could already imagine his name in light and no one was going to stop him at this point. All his life he wanted to be great and he wanted everyone to know. Once he got into the ring with Klep...It was a blowout, Clinch landed the finishing strike in the third round knocking Klep out and becoming the new undisputed champion. This wasn’t even competition to Clinch anymore. He want more. He just needed an escape. Something to make him more well known, something to get him stronger, but he just didn’t know what. He lost that spark to boxing that he once had and didn’t know a way to light it up again. A few months pass by before his dreams turned into a reality. While training at his local gym a voice called out his name, a challenger. Clinch brushed it off as a joke before turning to size up the man. His eyes lit up as he recognized the bloke in front of him. It was none other than the new up and coming famous pirate Captain Delarose Auron, this was one offer he couldn’t refuse. Defeating a captain with a bounty on his head would give him the recognition he deserved. As he got into the ring with the Captain they went at it for a couple of rounds...it was dead even! Clinch never knew this feeling before...the feeling that he had everything on the line...the feeling that he might just lose this one. On the inside, a small spark begins to ignite once more. All of a sudden, a group of marines lead by a Vice Admiral Crep was causing a ruckus in the village looking for Captain Delarose Auron to claim his bounty. They were destroying the small village that Clinch lived in and not doing it in a orderly manner. Clinch had enough of it, no one is able to hurt his village that he protects. He went out with Auron and his Crew to fight off the Marines. Before Auron heads towards the Vice-Admiral, Clinch decided that he will take him out. Taking on Vice Admiral Crep in a one on one, going all out Clinch was able to knock Crep out in the matter of minutes utilizing his boxing background to its full potential. This win came with a price though, Clinch had a bounty on his head the next day, but he got a chance to show Captain Delarose Auron and the world he was a force not to be messed with. Clinch knew the longer he stayed at his village the more endangered it will become, so he decided to leave. As Clinch walked off aiming to part ways with Auron, the Captain suggested to join his crew to set sail instead. Hearing stories of Captain Delarose Auron he knew that the man was strong and maybe he could learn something along the way, it was an offer he couldn’t refuse. Clinch agreed on one condition, any time he would want to fight someone nobody in the crew could get in the way. Auron laughs at the comments and agrees. This marks the start of Clinch’s journey on the sea.Category:Characters